Modifications de contrat
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Sebastian a tué Claude. Ana a rempli sa part du contrat auprès d'Aloïs... Qu'advient-il de Ciel et Sebastian ? Et si le démon venait à modifier le pacte ? (Ma version personnalisée de la fin de la saison 2)
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Bon, j'ai visionné encore Kuroshitsuji (ainsi que la saison2) et la fin m'horripile. Donc, je l'ai rêvé tout à l'heure et j'ai décidé de le coucher sur ordinateur._**

**_Je précise qu'ici Ana a conclu une autre sorte de contrat avec Aloïs et donc Ciel ne deviendra pas un démon (que j'ai trouvé débile j'avoue dans la saison 2), mais reste bien humain et doit du coup, se faire bouffer par Sebastian...  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Les voilà revenus sur cette fameuse île, sur ce fameux banc. Bien qu'en partie détruits.

Ciel était assis, attendant sagement que Sebastian vienne le dévorer. Le jeune garçon soupira doucement. Sa vengeance accomplie, il n'avait plus besoin d'être. Le contrat avait été rempli et cela depuis longtemps ! Seulement Aloïs et son majordome Claude avaient fourré leur nez dans leurs affaires, empêchant ainsi Sebastian de mener à bien sa mission.

Ces deux énergumènes leur en avaient fait baver… sans parler d'Ana ! Aussi étrange cela puisse être, Aloïs avait pris le contrôle du corps du Comte et il avait passé un pacte avec la démone. Vraiment débile d'ailleurs… si Sebastian arrivait à tuer Claude et que celui-ci avait reconnu Aloïs alors l'âme de Ciel reprendrait le contrôle de son corps. Et Aloïs le laisserait en emmenant l'âme du démon Claude avec lui, pour l'éternité.

Sebastian avait réussi à le tuer et les voilà maintenant face à face, prêts à conclure ces trois ans. Ciel le regardait, il enleva son bandeau, dévoilant son œil marqué.

_ Tu seras mon majordome jusqu'à que tu prennes mon âme, alors maintenant, finissons en. Dévore-la !

Sebastian s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il s'approcha de son contractant, ses yeux luisirent, devenant fuchsia. Ciel aperçut ses canines allongées, un sourire de bête déformait son beau visage.

_ Fais-moi mal, Sebastian, murmura le jeune garçon. Inscris dans mon âme toute la douleur, l'humiliation, la terreur et l'horreur de ma vie.

Et le démon se rapprocha. D'abord, il enleva ses gants et caressa les cheveux gris bleutés. Puis le front de l'enfant. Puis sa joue. Puis son cou. Ciel ferma les yeux à ce contact.

Sebastian s'approcha de ses lèvres, prêt à manger l'âme qu'il convoitait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres de son contractant et commença à aspirer son essence.

Ciel se crispa de douleur, par réflexe, il essaya de se débattre mais le démon le maintenait, continuant son œuvre.

_Une âme exquise. Une âme remarquable. Une âme si délicieuse_, se disait le diable en aspirant son maître. _Mais pourtant…_

Sebastian arrêta tout et il laissa tomber sa tête sur les cuisses de l'enfant qui haletait.

Ciel avait mal, ayant eu l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher ses organes de l'intérieur pour les lui faire vomir. Le jeune Comte était choqué, mais ce n'était rien à ce moment-là. Il baissa la tête sur Sebastian, haletant. Son démon était là, sur ses cuisses, les cheveux corbeaux épars.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais démon ? Siffla Ciel dans un souffle.

Sebastian tourna la tête, toujours sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux vermeils croisèrent les yeux encore vairons de son contractant.

_ Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il.

Ciel ne comprit pas.

_ Tu n'as plus de force ? Demanda-t-il hésitant. Tu as besoin de récupérer avant de me dévorer ?

Sebastian sourit tristement. Il se redressa et prit le visage de son contractant en coupe. Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage de l'enfant. Etrangement, ce dernier ne broncha pas, attendant surement de se faire gober.

_ Votre âme est merveilleuse, une rareté, s'expliqua Sebastian. Que ferai-je une fois que je l'aurai arrachée et dévorée ? Vous êtes un être d'exception. Mais, n'ayez crainte, je veux toujours posséder votre âme. Cependant, je voudrai quelque chose d'autre à la place de la consommer.

Ciel le fixa, incrédule.

_ Que veux-tu, alors ? Et puis, je suis sensé mourir ! Je ne veux pas d'avenir !

Sebastian sourit de manière énigmatique.

_ Je voudrai vous _consommer_. Je désire à la fois votre âme, votre corps mais aussi votre cœur.

Ciel rougit violemment et il détourna le regard.

_ Mais c'est dégoutant !

_ Surement. Cependant, je souhaite m'acquérir de vous. Consentant ou pas.

Le jeune garçon fut décontenancé et il tenta de s'enlever de l'étreinte du diable. Sebastian posa brutalement et violemment ses lèvres sur son contractant. Il se recula et observa sa réaction. Le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, choqué. Cependant, il ne se déroba pas quand Sebastian lui donna un nouveau baiser. Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

_ Je vais prendre votre virginité. Ici et maintenant. Je vais vous marquer ainsi comme mien. Vous serez à moi comme bon me semble. Je ne tiens plus à ce que vous me soyez volé, Ciel Phantomhive.

Le susnommé ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Alors, il allait encore vivre ? Cette perspective le terrifia, surtout en tant qu'objet d'un démon. De fines larmes perlèrent mais le Comte les retint tandis que Sebastian le déshabillait… prêt à consommer sa virginité à défaut de son âme. Ciel se laissa faire, comme une poupée de chiffon entre les doigts agiles et fins du démon. Avant de rentrer en lui, Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Vous m'appartenez, pour l'éternité.

Ciel ferma les yeux, sentant Sebastian déposer un baiser et s'enfoncer en lui…

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**  
_

_**Bon ben suite à vos reviews et vos lectures, je fais une suite (peu de chapitres par contre, surement 3-4).  
**_

_**Etrangement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à des perverses (pour la majorité -Non mais pauvre Ciel quoi^^) et d'en être une également XD Et du coup, je le passe en raiting M^^' (punaise, j'ai l'impression que les meilleurs trucs que j'écris sont que du M^^')  
**_

_**LadyIchi : Franchement, je pensais que ça n'allait pas forcément plaire. Arf, oui j'avais envie de faire un contraste entre dégout et "romantisme" si je puis dire... Un lemon ? Pour plus tard peut-être :p**_

_**mangakadu14 : Merci beaucoup^^ Violent, tu trouves ? Bof, pas tant que ça en fait. Quoique, c'est peut-être plus de violence psychologique, qui sait ?**_

_**Yume Saint-Clair : C'est clair que pour Ciel rester auprès de Sebastian pour l'éternité, surtout en tant qu'humain, ça coince^^' d'ailleurs, j'ai capté cela juste après l'avoir posté et j'ai ma petite idée du comment il va rester "vivant" auprès de son démon^^'**_

_**Kitsune : Merci beaucoup^^ ben comme tu peux voir, enfin de compte, j'en fais une suite avec un lemon sans doute... et t'inquiète, Ciel est déjà le jouet de Sebastian XD**_

_**Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci beaucoup. Oui je sais mais quand même... WTF quoi ? Ciel en démon quoi XD Ils ont fumé quoi ? Bref, j'arrête de m'énerver^^'  
**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup^^' Oui, je n'ai pas voulu trop m'attarder sur la description, les sentiments et les détails^^' J'essayerai de faire mieux mais je ne promets rien ^^' Et comme tu peux le voir, maintenant, je fais une suite :)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture :p**_

* * *

_Je sens ses mains avides. J'entends son souffle excité. Je vois son regard empli de désir. J'hume son odeur attrayante…_

_Mais, ça me dégoute._

_Il s'enfonce en moi à chaque nouveau coup de hanches. Je le sens en moi, ses mains maintiennent mon bassin afin que je ne m'enlève pas. J'ai mal. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer. Mais la douleur est belle et bien existante._

_Il se baisse sur moi, m'embrassant le front._

__ Calmez-vous, me chuchote-t-il. Je suis doux avec vous pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt, vous en redemanderez._

_Un nouveau coup._

_J'hurle._

* * *

_ AAAAAAH !

_ Bocchan ! Calmez-vous !

Ciel se figea instantanément.

Il était là, le fruit de son cauchemar. Encore. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'île des morts ? Seulement trois jours… pour le moment, Sebastian l'avait ramené au manoir et depuis, tout était revenu comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant, Ciel savait et il observait parfois avec crainte le démon qui se tenait près de lui. Tout le temps. Et pour toujours. Il le gardait comme un précieux trésor. Ses gestes délicats, ses « Bocchan », ses « Yes, My Lord » n'étaient qu'un masque, une tromperie derrière l'amère vérité. Ciel appartenait au démon, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Sebastian avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

_ Bocchan, encore un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Pourtant, ses yeux sanguins riaient. Tous les deux le savaient…

Ciel chassa sa main gantée subitement et il lui envoya un regard froid et tranchant.

_ Dehors ! Cracha-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sebastian laissa tomber son visage inquiet pour un plus menaçant. Il posa le candélabre et attrapa le visage de l'enfant. Le démon déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, violemment et lui susurra :

_ Attention, humain. Evitez de tenter le diable !

Ciel grimaça et tenta de se débattre. Sebastian l'embrassa de nouveau et vint sur le lit, enlevant en même temps ses chaussures. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du Comte et il le regarda.

_ Bocchan… vous devriez vous habituer à présent. Cela ne changera pas. Vous êtes à moi. Je veux bien paraître comme avant histoire que vous vous accommodiez de votre nouvelle condition, mais cela ne va pas durer.

Ciel eut un rire amer.

_ Quoi ? Tu essayes d'être prévenant ? Tu veux y aller en douceur ? En agissant ainsi ? En étant comme d'habitude ? Mais tu te fous de moi !

Sebastian eut un regard presque triste.

_ Je ne veux pas vous brusquer…

_ Cesse de faire le Sebastian que je connais ! Cesse de faire ce personnage ! Tu n'es plus un majordome ! Je suis devenu ta chose ! Alors pourquoi continues-tu à jouer à ça !

Le démon sourit sournoisement.

_ Eh bien… vous parlez avec respect, vous appelez encore « Bocchan » ou « My Lord » est amusant… et quelque part excitant. A la fois vous possédez encore votre statut de Comte, et à la fois vous êtes devenu mien.

En disant cela, Sebastian s'était baissé sur l'enfant, embrassant ses joues et son front. Ciel était écœuré et quelque part brisé.

_ Je sais que je fais partie de vos cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Il déposa un baiser chaste, presque tendre. Il lui prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

_ Cela fait quelques jours depuis notre première fois. Je dois avouer que je suis en appétit. Laissez-moi vous faire oublier ce vilain rêve.

_ Pour me le remplacer par un autre cauchemar ? Lança tristement Ciel.

Il croisa les yeux vermeils du démon.

_ Vous m'aimerez, déclara-t-il. Même, vous m'aimez déjà et vous le savez. Vous m'en voulez juste parce que je vous permets de vivre…

_ … en échange d'être ton objet.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Pas seulement. Vous allez devoir mettre de la distance avec les personnes qui vous aiment.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_ En commençant par Lady Elizabeth, reprit le démon. Vous tenez à votre cousine, non ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…

Le jeune Comte ne releva pas la menace mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il frissonna légèrement.

Sebastian enleva la chemise en soie de son contractant, le laissant torse nu. Le démon enleva sa tenue de majordome, se retrouvant nu. Il embrassa Ciel.

_ De toute façon, souffla Ciel. Comment pourrais-je l'épouser ? Alors que je me suis fait déflorer comme une fille par un démon !

Il ricana tristement.

_ C'est plutôt toi que je devrai épouser à ce train-là !

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de rire. Il glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de son maître en susurrant :

_ Vous ne l'avez pas mieux dit. Je suis au regret de vous dire que dans quelques années, nous serons en quelque sorte _mariés_.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Ciel choqué.

Mais le démon l'embrassa, profitant de son effet. Il entama un ballet endiablé avec sa jumelle tout en faisant de rapides va-et-vient sur l'intimité de son contractant. Ciel essayait de ne pas gémir, il ne voulait pas montrer que le démon lui faisait de l'effet.

Sebastian attrapa la main libre de Ciel pour l'emmener à sa virilité.

_ Touchez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Fermant les yeux, Ciel obéit et il empoigna le dard dressé du diable, commençant aussi des va-et-vient. Il entendit la bête gémir et déposa des baisers papillons dans le cou de sa proie.

_ Bocchan, vous m'appartenez pour l'éternité…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Lemon ou pas lemon ? Telle est la question !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut à vous ! **_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Merci :) Oui, on se demande bien ce que c'est ce mariage... la réponse bientôt peut-être ! Pour le lemon... il vient :)  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : Ah ben ouais ! Je t'attendais moi ! M'enfin, je vois que tu m'as quand même repéré XD Tu es ma perverse préférée en plus, rajoutant à la liste du lemon désiré :p Oui, ça serait tellement bien d'avoir cette fin... mais bon ! Erf, on peut encore espérer avec le manga papier mais non, on n'aura pas ce lien entre Ciel et Sebastian (même un petit bisous on aimerait bien... ) Enfin... rêvons et je sers un morceau encore détourné et fantasmé de ce probable yaoi^^'  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : XD ratlala, j'adore les perverses :p Pauvre Ciel, il se fait martyriser... mais pour notre plus grand bien, ainsi que celui de Sebastian :p  
**_

_**LadyIchi : Oui, beaucoup de moe en découle entre Ciel et Sebastian. Il est vrai que le démon est attendrissant et laisse à penser qu'il peut ressentir de l'amour ? Qui sait ? (Et puis, on peut toujours espérer avec les paroles d'Aloïs dans l'épisode 12 où le Comte semble être aimé de Sebastian et de Claude. Bon, Claude a avoué plus ou moins qu'il "aimait" Aloïs. Donc, on peut penser de même pour Sebastian via son Bocchan^^) Ciel s'apercevra peut-être un jour de la vérité au sujet de son diable de majordome... mais cela serait trop facile, vaut mieux qu'il "souffre" pour le moment.  
**_

_**Himdall : Merci beaucoup^^' Ah peut-être oui mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus tendre^^ Oui il est prévu d'en avoir plusieurs (enfin que 4 normalement).  
**_

_**Kitsune : Oui, dans l'ombre en effet ou dans les couvertures... qui sait XD Arf, on n'a peut-être pas besoin de lemon... enfin... :D  
**_

_**Lecteurs et lectrices aux pensées peu commodes. Eh oui ! Vous l'avez voulu ! Vous l'avez demandé ! Vous l'avez désiré ! Vous l'avez rêvé (ou pas XD) ! Eh bien ! Le voilà ! Le lemon tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il mêlera les sentiments contradictoires de nos deux héros... ratlala, on aurait tous aimé avoir ce genre de fin dans la saison 2^^ **_

_**Ecrit sur l'AMV "Don't you know that you're toxic du SebaCielStudios (très luxurieux et Oh My God diablement excitant non d'un petit ratounet !)  
**_

_*****__**Yana Toboso, si un jour tu vois les lamentations de tes lecteurs/lectrices et toutes ces personnes écrivant des conneries grosses comme le Monde sur le couple yaoiste Ciel et Sebastian, je t'en supplie, même un petit bisou, on aimerait le voir dans le manga papier* : fin du délire.  
**_

* * *

_ Bocchan, vous m'appartenez pour l'éternité…

Ce fut sur ces mots que Ciel cessa de le toucher et cacha son visage, pleurant en silence. Sebastian arrêta aussi et il observa son contractant, contrarié. Il soupira, il se baissa et déposa de tendres baisers sur la poitrine de l'enfant secoué de sanglots. Une de ses mains caressa ses cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Ne pleurez pas, murmura-t-il. Le diable n'est pas si mauvais, vous savez…

Il n'eut qu'en réponse un autre sanglot. Sebastian mit la couverture sur eux, cachant leur nudité mais aussi afin de redonner de la chaleur à Ciel qui avait la chair de poule. Semblant insensible à ses pleurs silencieux, le majordome reprit où il en était. Ses grandes mains caressèrent la taille de l'enfant et elles allèrent frôler ses hanches, puis, les emmenèrent dans les aines. Sebastian écarta doucement, avec précaution les cuisses de l'enfant. Il suça trois doigts et les présenta à l'orifice de chair. Il sentit Ciel tiquer.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas ! C'est tout ! Répondit le jeune garçon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux vairons étaient rougis à cause des larmes. Sebastian hésita.

_ J'en ai envie…

_ Si tu veux que je t'aime et que je t'obéisse –car j'imagine que je n'aurai plus le choix de toute façon –tu ne peux pas être au moins plus… attentionné ? Me donnant l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un jouet ?

_ Oh mais j'aimerai vous câliner, se défendit le diable en souriant. Mais vous ne me laissez jamais vous prendre dans mes bras, donc il faut bien forcer ! Et puis, là, je compte m'unir à vous pour vous consoler.

_ Me consoler ? Murmura Ciel plus pour lui-même, à moitié dépité.

Sebastian se baissa sur lui et déposa un tendre baiser. Ses yeux vermeils plongèrent dans l'œil de saphir et dans l'œil maudit.

_ Laissez-moi vous consoler et je vous jure qu'après, je serai attentionné avec vous.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

_ Qui ne dit mot, consent, claqua Sebastian.

Il pénétra un doigt en Ciel qui grimaça. Puis un autre.

_ Détendez-vous, murmura le diable. Plus vous forcez et plus vous vous ferez du mal.

Il introduit le troisième doigt. Ciel tourna la tête de côté, un rictus déformait son visage. Il avait mal et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il sentait ses va-et-vient, parfois le démon faisait des mouvements de ciseaux, surement pour le desserrer, mais c'était un fait, il détestait cela.

_ Touchez-moi, supplia Sebastian.

L'enfant reprit le dard de son majordome, laissant ses doigts parcourir toute sa longueur. Et quelle longueur ! Ciel en avait suffisamment souffert la première fois et il paraissait que le démon n'en avait que rentré la moitié !

Sebastian gémissait, produisant de petits couinements aigus tandis que Ciel essayait de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le démon retira brusquement ses doigts et il tourna Ciel afin qu'il soit sur le ventre. Il le remonta légèrement afin d'avoir accès plus facilement à l'antre tant désirée. Sebastian caressa un moment son dos, effleurant le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_ Vous avez maigri, chuchota-t-il. Il faudra mieux manger à présent.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il présenta sa virilité douloureuse et commença à percer l'entrée. Ceci eut l'effet de faire gémir Ciel de douleur.

_ Mieux manger quoi ? Siffla ce dernier. De la vraie nourriture ou la chose que tu essayes de mettre en moi !

Sebastian sourit.

_ Les deux.

Le démon se renfonça un peu plus, millimètre par millimètre.

_ Aïe ! S'exclama Ciel. Vas-t'en ! Tu me fais mal ! Sebastian ! Pars !

Le susnommé grimaça, il se sentait à l'étroit et il ressentait en quelque sorte la douleur de son contractant. Il dégagea une de ses mains et il attrapa le petit pieu de son amant, surpris.

_ Je sais que vous avez mal, laissez-moi vous aider à penser à autre chose, My Lord.

Il agita ce membre, doucement, appuyant de temps en temps sur l'extrémité. Ciel respira rapidement, haletant. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le plaisir monter en lui.

_ Se-Sebastian ! Ah !

Le démon sourit.

_ C'est délicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se baissa sur le dos de son contractant, rentrant en même temps un plus de longueur. Ciel allait crier de douleur mais le diable continuait sa manœuvre sur son intimité tout en léchant son cou et son oreille.

_ Aaah… Sebastian…

_ Appelez-moi encore…

Sebastian s'entreprit alors de bouger doucement dans le corps menu de l'enfant, l'agitant de quelques soubresauts entre le plaisir et la douleur.

_ Sebastian…

_ Oui, encouragea-t-il. Encore…

D'une main, il attrapa le cou de Ciel, l'obligeant à se redresser. Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié assis, le dos de Ciel collé au torse de Sebastian qui lui administrait de doux et lents va-et-vient en lui. Le démon lécha son cou, puis sa joue. Il tourna la tête de son contractant vers lui, il lui lécha les lèvres. Ciel ouvrit d'instinct la bouche, sentant à la fois cette langue vicieuse et le souffle chaud du démon.

_ Aaah… Sebastian !

Cette fois-ci, le majordome lui administra des coups plus brutaux. L'enfant posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Sebastian afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le démon continuait de le manualiser, il sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortir, englobant ainsi son pieu. Ceci permit de glisser plus facilement, Sebastian accéléra le voulant faire jouir. Etant donné que c'était leur deuxième fois, il savait que l'enfant atteindrait rapidement l'orgasme. Il mordilla alors son cou en lui mettant des coups de butoir mais aussi en prodiguant des va-et-vient plus soutenus et plus brutaux.

_ Sebastian ! Aah !

Ciel ferma les yeux et essaya de cacher son visage dans la nuque du majordome. Il tremblait, il sentit son corps brûler. Sebastian lui donna de nouveaux coups, plus forts, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir.

_ Bocchan… si profond… si chaud… vous me tentez…

Il pénétra violemment sa langue dans la bouche de l'enfant. Ciel gémit un peu plus fort et il sentit son intimité se déverser dans la main du diable. Sebastian sourit tandis que le jeune garçon n'osait pas le regarder, tremblant. Le majordome emmena sa main à sa bouche et il avala la semence de son maître avec des bruits visqueux. Ciel ouvrit les yeux, intrigués par les bruits. Il rougit violemment en voyant le diable le fixer tout en ingurgitant ce liquide blanc-lait. Le démon colla sa main sur le ventre de son contractant.

_ Bocchan, murmura-t-il sensuel. Bocchan…

Ciel sentit son haleine empestant sa semence. La vicieuse força le passage, jouant avec sa jumelle. Le diable continuait ses mouvements, devenant plus profond et il percuta un organe sensible.

_ Ah ! Fit Ciel.

Sebastian fut surpris, ce gémissement était cruellement naturel qu'il ne se sentit pas venir et se répandit en son contractant. Il grogna quelque peu frustré de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Ciel, lui, tremblait encore. Il attrapa les mains du démon, ne sachant pas quoi agripper.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : XD Merci^^' quand je dis que je n'écris que les lemon de bien... snif XD je me sens perverse^^' j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)  
**_

_**LadyIchi : Merci^^ XD roooo mais Ciel dit des choses mignonnes pourtant :p Oui, c'est vrai que Sebastian paraît mignon en relisant... XD j'imagine bien en effet, lui, en train de baisser la tête en disant "J'en ai envie..." XD La première phrase aussi en se défendant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça... il essaye d'amadouer Ciel pour plus tard ;) Le pire, je crois que je n'ai pas fait exprès de mettre des phrases à tendance mignonne^^'  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Merci beaucoup Bocchan-chan :) Oui, c'est sur que Sebastian est avant tout un démon et cette fin tant espérée qu'il ne prendra pas l'âme de Ciel est quasi impossible... Il joue son personnage de majordome à la perfection le bougre ! Ensuite que ressent-il pour Ciel ? Bonne question... simple nourriture ? Autre chose... Dans le manga, autant anime que papier, c'est clair que Yana joue sur l'ambivalence de leur sentiment (?). Mais que va-t-il rester à la fin ? Juste prouver que ce n'était que de la comédie ? Ou que quelque chose subsiste vraiment entre eux ? Ici, dans ma nouvelle connerie de pondue (XD), j'essaye de mettre d'un côté le rejet comme l'attirance avec un Sebastian surement un peu trop "humain" qui essaye d'aimer une âme humaine, sa nourriture... et idem pour Ciel qui se dit qu'un côté détester le diable mais de l'autre... il se laisse aller dans ses bras... J'espère que la suite te plaira alors :)  
**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Merci^^' arf ! Pour le mariage, on va bientôt découvrir les "termes" ;)  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : Sebastian EST un gros pervers XD Un démon qui ne connaît que la brutalité pour certaines choses... surtout envers son contractant qui hélas paie les frais de la "découverte des sentiments". Donc bon, Ciel laisse partir des larmes car il sait qu'il est en quelque sorte le prisonnier du démon à présent... cependant, il pourrait y mettre du sien aussi XD Bref ! Oui, très tentant d'imaginer un Sebastien en train de couiner^^' Il fait entrevoir le 7ème ciel à Ciel (étrange de dire cela...) m'enfin, c'est palpitant, ça suinte, ça... bref ! XD tu as chaud ? Je te chauffe ? Tu sais que mon esprit mal placé serait capable de BIIIIP (tiroir à luxure refermé)...  
**_

_**Et voici ce soir le dernier chapitre qui clôture cette mini-fiction... Bonne lecture :p  
**_

* * *

Sebastian se retira doucement de lui.

_ Ouch, fit-il.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Ciel un peu gêné.

_ Vous n'avez pas mal ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai du vous déchirer…

_ J'aime ta douceur ! Ironisa le Comte. Si c'est ça ton attention, je m'en passerai !

Le démon s'amusa, son contractant avait repris sa hargne. Sebastian l'allongea sur le lit et il se coucha à côté de lui, le regardant presque…

_Amoureusement ? _Se surprit à penser Ciel en scrutant les yeux sanguins.

Sebastian vint caresser la joue du jeune garçon. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et se tourna afin de montrer son dos. Le démon s'approcha et enlaça son amant. Il huma son odeur et déposa quelques baisers papillons ici et là. Il sentit Ciel ricaner doucement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Bocchan ?

_ Tes attentions sont fausses, claqua-t-il. Dès que tu peux, tu deviens violent.

_ Sans doute.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Cracha Ciel.

Il entendit le démon soupirer.

_ Vous êtes humains, je suis un démon. Il est clair que vous serez morts avant moi…

_ … et c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on se … marie ?

_ Disons que le terme exact est « se lier » pas « se marier ». Nous ne sommes pas un homme et une femme. Quoique, vous pouvez très bien vous travestir.

_ Attention à ce que tu dis…

_ … tout comme vous, faites attention.

Un silence.

_ Donc, dans quelques années, on se liera par un pacte de sang.

_ Un pacte de sang ? Répéta Ciel incrédule. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire un truc du genre messe noire.

_ En caricaturant, si. Vous allez boire mon sang en une certaine quantité afin d'être lié à moi, comme je le ferai avec votre propre sang.

Ciel frissonna.

_ Une fois cela fait, vous aurez ma longévité mais pas mes formidables pouvoirs. Vous serez juste considéré comme un immortel mais vous ne resterez qu'un humain.

_ Tu m'emprisonnes complètement.

_ Bien sur.

_ Tu me dégoutes…

_ Ces mots sont faux, susurra le diable. Vous êtes à moi, Bocchan… Et sachez que je le ferai vers votre majorité. Avant que vous puissiez épouser votre fiancée, je vous enlèverai tout et nous irons dans une autre ville, un autre pays. Vous serez à moi, juste à moi. Pour l'éternité.

_ Devenir la putain du diable… quelle merveilleuse perspective !

_ Vous n'avez rien compris. Vous n'êtes pas un objet sexuel.

_ Et pourtant, répliqua Ciel. Tu donnes cette impression, vil démon.

Sebastian lâcha un soupir à faire pleurer les anges. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

_ Vous comprendrez un jour. Ou du moins quand vous cesserez d'être en colère envers moi. Je vous donne la chance de continuer à vivre, même de la rallonger et de rester auprès de moi ! Vous n'imaginez même pas que bon nombre de personnes envierait votre situation. Vous avez un démon pour vous seul, un démon qui vous protège car il voit autre chose que de la nourriture en vous, un démon qui vous aim…

Le majordome se tut subitement. Ciel grimaça.

_ Me faire aimer d'un démon ? De toi ? Aloïs avait raison alors ! C'est répugnant… et puis, si tu dis que tu vas me protéger et me donner la vie éternelle tant désirée de tous, que feras-tu si j'attente à ma vie ?

Ciel sentit la main de Sebastian serrer son ventre. D'un coup, il sentit une vive douleur.

_ Aïe ! Cria-t-il.

Il baissa par réflexe les yeux et découvrit la main de Sebastian changée. Elle était noire, comme du cuir brillant avec de longues griffes acérées qui étaient rentrées légèrement dans son ventre. Il voulut tourner la tête mais Sebastian le devança :

_ Ne tournez pas la tête ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ciel obéit. Il sentait que le corps du majordome était différent. Il sentit une texture rugueuse et plumeuse à certains endroits.

_ Evitez de me mettre en colère, Bocchan. Vous n'attenterez pas à votre vie car je serai tout le temps au courant de votre état de santé ! Vous apprécierez dans quelques années et vous oublierez votre vengeance envers ma personne !

Ciel sentit que le démon lui caresser la joue avec une main redevenue humaine. Le jeune garçon avala sa salive, il avait peur de la chose qui se tenait derrière son dos. Il savait, il en était sûr que la bête avait pris sa forme originelle ! La verra-t-il un jour ? Il ne l'espérait pas…

Il se fit tourner, se retrouvant sur le dos. Ses yeux vairons croisèrent les yeux rouges de Sebastian. Ce dernier se baissa et lui donna un chaste baiser sur ses petites lèvres.

_ My Lord, vous êtes mon opium.

Sebastian se baissa et serra le jeune garçon contre lui, partageant leur chaleur. Ciel sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Timidement, il enlaça le démon et cacha sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis.

_ Je te déteste, Sebastian ou qui que tu sois…

_ Je sais. Et il en sera ainsi pour l'éternité. Juste vous et moi, à jamais.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié...  
**_

_**Bon... le "mariage", vous ne l'aurez pas. Enfin, je pense pas ^^'  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Vous allez dire "Youpi une suite !" Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! En fait je m'ennuie et euh... bon ok je fais une suite car certains étaient sur leur fin XD  
**_

_**Cependant, la suite risque d'être rédigée très aléatoirement (ben ouais, faut que je bosse la fac de temps en temps hein :p)  
**_

_**LadyIchi : Sadisme ? Mais non^^' pas encore XD Oui, ils finissent plus ou moins ensemble malgré la situation quelque peu... froide ? XD Depuis quand un rituel satanique c'est classe ? XD Oui, Sebastian est mignon^^ derrière ces liens forcés, c'est le mot "mariage" qu'il a pensé en premier ;) XD si ce démon est quand même beaucoup shooté aux sentiments humains dans cette fic :p je le trouve pas si démoniaque que ça^^  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : Mais non pas snif ! Regarde, je suis un ange et j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et ce n'est pas encore fini ;)  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : *soupir* j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire... cependant il y a du monde qui nous regarde... j'aimerai exprimer mon amour pour toi et surtout... montrer à quel point je peux aussi me montrer perverse :D (je crois que nous avons cela en commun : les surnoms explicites Mouahahah ! je fais même peur à certaines de mes amies qui ont peur de se faire violer ;) et d'autres qui me réclament dans les ascenseurs :p ) Revenons à nos moutons... Oui Sebastian a déchiré Ciel XD C'est beau "l'amour" Ahah ! Oui Ciel veut faire chier Sebastian car il sait qu'il va être à jamais son "prisonnier"... lui qui pensait finir en sandwich au démon ! Et ouais encore, Sebastian risque de ne pas être content... Bref !  
**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Merci :) Enfin de compte, je fais une suite^^' Ah bon ? Tu trouves que les caractères sont respectés ? Sebastian n'est pas trop moe ? XD Oui, on a un produit en croix ^^' mais ça, j'ai peur que cela soit nos fantasmes yaoistes mouahaha !  
**_

_**Sur ce, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**_

* * *

Ciel fixait le plafond de son baldaquin. Il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, apercevant difficilement une ombre sur son lit. En se concentrant, il pouvait entendre la bête respirer doucement. Les diables ne dorment pas, c'est un luxe pour eux. Pourtant, cela faisait depuis quelques semaines que Sebastian dormait auprès de lui, dans son lit. Le majordome se réveillait de temps en temps quand Ciel essayait de s'échapper du lit, quand il bougeait trop, quand il cauchemardait ou quand il l'observait de son regard mauvais.

Le jeune Comte soupira doucement et il regarda de nouveau le plafond. Deux mois… deux mois que le démon agissait faussement, l'obligeant à avoir des rapports intimes. Ciel frissonna légèrement, il détestait être pris comme une vulgaire putain. Plus les jours avançaient et plus Sebastian devenait brutal et violent, lui laissant des ecchymoses, des morsures et des griffures sur le corps. Ce n'était jamais visible car le rustre faisait son possible pour cacher ces honteuses preuves derrière les vêtements du jeune garçon.

Il le détestait… comment pouvait-il aimer cette chose ?

Une fois de plus, Ciel bougea doucement et il écarta doucement les couvertures. Avec lenteur, il emmena ses jambes au bord du lit et ses petits pieds touchèrent le plancher froid. Ciel avala sa salive et il se leva avec un maximum de précaution. De temps en temps, il prenait des pauses, tentant de savoir s'il avait réveillé le démon… mais sa respiration demeurait calme. Par contre, les battements de cœur du jeune garçon faisaient un véritable boucan. Il avait même peur que Sebastian ne les entende.

Avec une légère pression des mains, Ciel se mit debout et il contourna le lit dans la pénombre, essayant de se rappeler de la structure de sa chambre. Il fallait compter six pas jusqu'à sa porte à la rambarde de son lit. Ciel y allait sur la pointe des pieds, comme un enfant voulant espionner ses parents. Il arriva enfin devant la porte, sa petite main se posa sur la poignée en métal froid. Il commença à actionner la porte, priant que les rouages ne grincent pas. A peine eut-il pensé ceci que le candélabre s'alluma de lui-même, projetant de trop grandes flammes.

Ciel lâcha un soupir las. Il avait encore perdu. Il se tourna doucement et il cala son dos à la porte, toisant Sebastian. Ce dernier s'était redressé sur le lit. Le candélabre projetait encore ses longues langues de flammes, donnant des reflets orangés sur les cheveux corbeaux du démon. Ses yeux vermeils brillaient, observant malicieusement le jeune garçon. Son visage était impassible. La couverture était tombée au niveau de ses hanches, laissant apparaître son torse laiteux et fin. Il tendit les bras vers Ciel, lui intimant de revenir. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur le candélabre. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas être soumis à lui. Pourtant, s'il désobéissait, il savait à quoi s'en tenir… plusieurs fois il l'avait fait. Le démon l'avait battu, limite en train de le tuer ceci étant dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il le violait sans ménagement et il appuyait non pas ses ongles mais ses griffes sur la marque au fer rouge, lui faisant comprendre que le diable pouvait lui aussi lui infliger ce genre de choses.

Sebastian lâcha un bruyant soupir, attirant l'attention de son contractant.

Ciel le regarda de nouveau et il s'approcha du diable. Un fois à sa portée, les bras de la bête l'enlacèrent et l'emmenèrent brutalement contre son torse. Le jeune garçon ne l'enlaça même pas, il se retrouvait juste écraser contre Sebastian.

_ Vous devriez dormir, Bocchan, murmura le faux majordome. Votre journée de demain risque d'être longue.

_ Sans doute.

Ciel sentit la langue brûlante du démon happer son cou, lui procurant de fins frissons. Le jeune garçon se libéra de ses bras et il se réinstalla à sa place, montrant son dos à Sebastian.

Le candélabre s'éteignit d'un coup de lui-même.

Sebastian se recoucha et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ses yeux carmin dévisagèrent le Comte. Ciel le sentit et il lui lança un regard en coin.

_ Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

_ Rien du tout. Bonne nuit mon jeune maître.

_ Hum.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, essayant de rattraper le sommeil. Il tiqua, les mains baladeuses de Sebastian quémandaient l'accès à son corps. Ciel souffla par la bouche, traduisant son énervement. Il se mit bien au bord, enlevant ses mains avides et lui mit quelques coups de pieds en crachant :

_ Mais laisse-moi dormir un peu !

Sebastian ricana.

_ Pourtant, vous paraissez bien réveillé !

_ Oh la ferme ! C'est à cause de toi que je ne peux pas dormir et que Morphée me refuse ses bras ! Et puis, si toi tu es réveillé, tu n'as qu'à te lever de MON lit et de faire semblant de jouer les larbins ! Oust !

_ Voilà un humain bien imprudent, murmura le démon en se penchant sur sa jugulaire.

Ciel se dégagea et tomba du lit en produisant un bruit mat. Il avait emmené une partie de la couverture dans sa chute. Sebastian était aussi à moitié tombé, une main sur le plancher, l'autre sur le matelas, son torse était au-dessus de son contractant.

_ Ahlala, se moqua le majordome. Dois-je installer des barreaux ? Comme pour les bébés ? Demanda Sebastian.

Ciel ne le voyait pas mais il sentit très clairement son sourire narquois.

_ La ferme ! C'est ta faute ! Encore !

Sebastian se redressa sur le lit et il attrapa Ciel, le ramenant contre lui, toujours en train de ricaner.

Ciel soupira.

_ Je n'ai plus sommeil…

_ Sans blague ! S'esclaffa le démon.

Il se leva et le candélabre s'alluma de lui-même. Sebastian attrapa une robe de chambre blanche afin de cacher sa nudité. Ses yeux carmin se posèrent sur l'enfant qui l'observait.

_ Je vais vous chercher un verre de lait chaud, Bocchan.

_ Hum.

Le majordome partit de la chambre en laissant le candélabre répandre sa lumière.

Ciel soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin seul, attendant le lait qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de chevet où le candélabre se trouvait, ainsi que ses bagues, son cache-œil, un jeu de fléchettes et un coupe-papier. Il prit ce dernier sans hésiter.

_ Il devait dévorer mon âme en échange d'accomplir ma vengeance, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas autre chose, je ne veux pas rester auprès de lui pour l'éternité…

Tout en disant cela, comme s'il se donnait une raison valable, il pointa le coupe-papier à sa gorge. Ciel eut un sourire amer, il était lâche… mais peu importe à présent.

Il fit un geste brusque, plantant la lame dans sa jugulaire et s'il le pouvait, sa carotide…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Mouahahah !  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour !**  
_

_**Vous allez bien ? Je vois que nombreux sont contents que je publie une suite^^ (mais elle ne va pas trop durer par contre !).  
**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Oui, enfin décidée à faire une suite^^' Merci beaucoup et merci de me suivre :) Oui, ça commence avec du suspens XD C'est vrai qu'on se demande pourquoi Ciel n'a rien essayé de tenter avant (c'est aussi l'une des raisons qui m'a conduite à poursuivre cette fic^^'). Ah d'accord ! Oui, j'essaye quand même de respecter le caractère que je leur donne, ça ferait bizarre s'ils changeaient XD Le mariage.. arf ! Mystère et boule de gomme ;) Merci encore :D  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : En prépa ? Dead... tu dois avoir une tonne de boulot o_O Déjà moi je me prends la tête avec Toutankhamon et des tombes (oui, on a des exposés étranges à faire^^') enfin... Oui, Ciel nous fait un peu de peine, surtout quand on sait comment Sebastian le traite... mais de l'autre, le démon n'a pas l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre avec son contractant...  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : Hihi, oui, je suis un ange apportant la bonne Voie XD Ben, ça a l'air... Ciel se fait encore humilier et par "la personne" qui pensait être le plus proche...  
**_

_**LadyIchi : Sadique ? Qui ? Moi ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! XD Merci, j'aime qu'on me traite de sadique ! Mouahahah ! Ben ouais attends, vous avez gagné une suite... mais il y a le revers de la médaille ! Arf, oui, fallait bien que Ciel passe à l'acte après ce que lui fait subir Sebastian et du coup le conforte dans son idée de disparaître après sa vengeance accomplie. Tu as raison XD Il y a trop de choses pour que Ciel ne puisse pas mourir (enfin, pour le moment !) Mouahahah ! De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour mes petites lectrices perverses (surtout quand elles laissent des reviews hihi).  
**_

_**nepheria4 : Héhé, ben la voilà ! Et j'ai d'autres chapitres de déjà rédigés :p  
**_

_**une patate : (une patate ? Nom d'un rat... j'ai envie de frites). XD Ah ben si maintenant, sinon, pas de suspens ! Hihi**_

_**Koneko-Chan84 : Ciel ? Arf... tu verras la suite s'il l'a vraiment fait jusqu'au bout ou pas... XD je vais me faire engueuler ! Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une deathfic, en fait, tu me mets le doute Mouahahah ! Mais comme tu dis, j'ai laissé le choix sur l'autre ;) Merci :) Et oui... j'ai du mal à arrêter, surtout quand plusieurs personnes me réclament une suite (genre ça doit être la 3è ou 4è fic qui devait ne pas avoir de suite^^')  
**_

_**Bonne lecture mes petits rats !  
**_

* * *

_Rouge… C'est rouge, presque noir._

Les draps blancs se teintèrent de sang.

_Rouge… comme le feu._

_ Bocchan !

_Rouge… comme tes yeux._

_ Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?!

_Je sens sa main se presser contre mon cou béant. Je le distingue à peine. Serait-ce de l'angoisse que je lis dans ses yeux rouges ?_

_ Bocchan… vous mériterez que je vous gifle !

_J'ai froid… je me sens fatigué… avec ça… enfin… il pourra me dévorer… je n'aurai plus besoin de vivre… tout est… fini… enfin…_

Les yeux vairons commencèrent à se voiler tandis que Sebastian se mordait le poignet tout en observant son contractant en sang.

* * *

Le soleil se leva, projetant sa lueur écarlate dans la chambre. Sebastian se tenait devant la fenêtre, immobile telle une statue. Il n'osait pas se retourner… il ne voulait pas le voir…

C'était déjà assez dur face aux domestiques du manoir. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait voir personne. Sauf lui, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait trop peur…

_Peur ? Ah oui… peut-être est-ce cela la peur à près tout ? La crainte de ne plus jamais le voir… c'est cela la peur alors ?_

Il entendit toquer. Le majordome serra les dents. Il ne répondit pas. On réitéra.

_ Entrez, lâcha-t-il froid.

Il entendit la poignée s'actionner. Sebastian ne se retourna pas.

_ Monsieur Sebastian, commença Tanaka. Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes debout depuis deux jours. Laissez-moi vous remplacer et surveiller le jeune maître.

_ Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je vais bien. Je reste auprès de lui.

Un silence. Son ton se faisait froid, sans appel.

_ Bien. Cependant, reprit le vieil homme, il me semble qu'il est bientôt l'heure de le nourrir.

_ Je le sais, vous pouvez disposer.

La porte se referma, laissant le démon seul.

Il se décida à se tourner et il dirigea ses yeux vermeils vers le lit. La silhouette de Ciel se dessinait à travers l'épaisse couette.

La nuit avait été horrible pour tout le monde… Sebastian s'en voulait… il n'aurait jamais du le laisser seul… oh ! Il savait que le jeune Comte allait attenter à sa vie un jour ou l'autre pour l'ennuyer. Cependant, il ne pensait pas aussi rapidement… et maintenant… son Bocchan était allongé dans ce lit depuis maintenant deux jours. Toujours inconscient, semblant dans une espèce de coma. Pourtant, Sebastian le savait, ce n'était pas un coma… c'était autre chose… L'état psychologique de Ciel l'avait conduit à _dormir_ profondément. Surement en réponse à sa tentative de le sauver… le démon lui avait fait boire son sang afin de donner au corps de Ciel des propriétés cicatrisantes face à son cou éventré mais aussi pour lui faire une pseudo-transfusion…

Le démon se pinça les lèvres… Juste avec un simple coupe-papier ! Dire qu'il avait enlevé tout objet tranchant ou à arme à feu… le coupe-papier… un objet insignifiant mais surtout non-affuté ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Sebastian s'approcha du lit et il s'assit sur la chaise en bois. Il fixa son jeune maître, puis, il prit une seringue sur la table de chevet afin de nourrir le corps de l'humain… Pfff. Pitoyable… Il se pencha sur Ciel et lui prit son bras gauche, il chercha sa plus grosse veine et piqua afin d'introduire le sérum nutritif.

Le majordome jeta la seringue dans la poubelle et il s'allongea sur le lit, posant sa tête sur le ventre de son contractant.

_ Bocchan, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes stupide… vivement que vous vous réveillez… nous devons avoir une petite discussion.

Sebastian lui prit la main et la baisa.

_ Bocchan… avec tout ce que l'on a traversé, pourquoi faire ça ? Ne pouvez-vous pas juste vous contenter de rester à mes côtés au lieu d'avoir cette obsession de mourir ? Vous êtes un idiot…

Sebastian enfouit son visage dans la couverture, humant à travers l'odeur attrayante de l'humain.

_ Vous m'appartenez… vous êtes à moi, je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre encore… Allons-nous continuer à jouer à la souris et au chat ? Je vous ai déjà attrapé… pourquoi faire cette chose stupide… vous valez mieux que ça… Bocchan… vous m'énervez…

Sebastian attrapa sa frêle main d'enfant et il la porta à ses lèvres, la baisant doucement, l'effleurant de ses longues canines.

_ Je resterai avec vous pour l'éternité… nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire… stupidité. Futilité. Foutaise. Les humains sont des êtres inférieurs et faibles… je croyais que vous étiez mieux que cela.

Sa voix devenait rauque, colérique.

_ Vous voulez mourir à ce point alors ?

Sebastian se redressa et il regarda le visage inconscient de Ciel. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent.

_ Si vous voulez mourir, je vais vous gober alors ! Au moins, vous ne tenterez plus de vous tuer !

Le démon se baissa lentement sur son contractant. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Il ricana.

_ Non. Vous serez trop content si je vous mangeais.

Le démon se laissa tomber sur le corps, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que son visage.

_ Dépêchez-vous de vous réveiller. Nous sommes en retard sur le programme.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D  
_**

**_Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews.  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, en effet, le démon est bien en colère XD Et Ciel risque de prender cher^^' Enfin, il va peut-être se réveiller... ou pas ! Ah pour le mariage, je ne sais pas encore... mais tu as probablement raison... faut déjà que j'y arrive jusque là :p_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Mouahahah ! Ciel va peut-être mourir ;) enfin... pas encore qui sait :D Oui... je comprends... trop do boulot tue le boulot aussi^^' En parlant de boulot... je publie en plein cours... ce n'est pas bien ! Mais les bifaces et les choppers... j'ai du mal à suivre XD_**

**_Angelika Phantomhive : Merci pour ta review et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour le "complet"^^ je ne l'avais pas vu, normalement, c'est réglé :p Et merci de suivre mes fics^^ (malgré toutes les conneries que je ponds)._**

**_Bocchan-chan : Arf Sebastian est bien ambigu... à voir plus tard mais bon, à la fois il est "attiré" par son jeune maître et à la fois, je pense qu'il essaye encore de réagir en tant que démon^^' Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'est pas capable de voir une vache dans le couloir en reprenant ton expression :p _**

**_LadyIchi : Tu as vu c'est mignon ? Hein ? Ca dégouline d'amour XD T'inquiète si tu ne laisses pas de longues reviews ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées…

Ciel ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Sebastian avait vu défiler Lady Elisabeth ainsi que sa mère Francès. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de pleurer malgré les réprimandes de sa mère. Néanmoins, cette dernière était fortement attristée. Ciel était de leur famille après tout… mais cela énervait Sebastian.

Les médecins posaient toujours le même diagnostic, il fallait juste attendre. L'un d'eux tenta de dire à Sebastian qu'il fallait le laisser vraiment partir. Le démon avait refusé catégoriquement. Ciel se réveillerait ! Ciel reviendrait ! Il n'allait pas le tuer !

Le majordome s'était de nouveau renfermé dans la chambre sombre. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, il n'y avait qu'une petite chandelle chancelante. Elle lançait des ombres tremblantes et difformes. L'ambiance de la pièce était lourde et froide.

_ Ils sont tous inutiles, murmura le démon. Bocchan… je vous réveillerais, peu importe si cela doit vous faire mal… vous devez revenir. Vous devez vous occuper de l'entreprise. Vous devez afficher ce masque d'hypocrisie. Vous devez me regarder…

Tout en disant cela, il fixa la fenêtre. Il enleva sa queue de pie, la laissant tomber. Puis, il retira ses gants immaculés, s'échouant sur le sol aussi. Le démon soupira en déboutonnant sa jacket. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de sans doute fou et stupide.

_Peu importe. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout._

Sa jacket chuta aussi, rejoignant le frac noir. Sebastian se tourna lentement, ses yeux parcoururent d'abord le pied du lit, puis ils remontèrent sur la forme toujours endormie de Ciel. Le majordome eut un triste sourire. Il s'approcha en dénouant sa cravate.

_ Je suis le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, je serai indigne si je ne parvenais pas à réveiller mon maître.

Il se déchaussa et posa un genou sur le matelas, puis l'autre. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes du jeune garçon. Sebastian se baissa sur lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, effleurant sa joue et son nez. Ses cils frôlèrent ceux de son contractant.

_ Bocchan…

Il l'appelait dans une plainte tandis qu'il déboutonna sa chemise.

_ Vous allez encore plus me haïr, je pense.

Il se retrouva torse nu. Puis, il enleva son pantalon.

_ Il existe plusieurs théories sur les personnes étant dans le coma, s'expliqua le diable. Il paraît qu'on peut leur parler afin d'activer la partie cérébrale et dans l'espoir d'un réveil. Sauf que j'en ai assez de tout le temps vous parler dans le vide.

Ses sous-vêtements furent jetés à terre. Sebastian enleva la couverture et il se retrouva sur Ciel, enlevant sa chemise de nuit.

_ Il y a aussi une autre hypothèse, continua le diable. Il paraît qu'on peut stimuler le corps avec un autre. Enfin…

Sebastian ricana. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent.

_ … ces idioties ont été dites par des personnes ayant perdu leur mari ou leur femme. Il paraît qu'ils ont dormi nu avec leur partenaire et même certains ont tenté de leur faire l'amour.

Le démon éclata de rire pour de bon. Il fixa Ciel et se baissa sur lui, déposant un baiser sur son front.

_ Je vais donc essayer cette éventualité, Bocchan.

Les mains du majordome parcoururent le torse effilé et pâle de son jeune maître, mémorisant chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque défaut… il ferma les yeux.

_ Bocchan… je vous veux tellement… jamais une âme, encore moins un humain, avait réussi à m'hypnotiser de la sorte. Même jamais rien ! Vous êtes le premier…

Il embrassa l'enfant chastement. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre, puis ses aines. Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian eut un rictus de colère. Il regarda tristement Ciel.

_ Votre corps ne réagit même pas à mes caresses… Bocchan… dois-je directement vous prendre brutalement ? Dois-je vous faire encore du mal pour que vous puissiez me regarder ?

Bien sur, le silence lui répondit.

_ Mais réveillez-vous bon sang ! Explosa le démon en attrapant cette petite tête. Regardez-moi ! Vomissez-moi vos insultes ! Regardez-moi de haut ! Sale gosse !

Sebastian lâcha une petite plainte aigue, semblable à un pleur sans doute. Il se manualisa tandis qu'il suçait ses doigts.

_ Vous me faites faire vraiment n'importe quoi ! Réprimanda-t-il. J'espère y arriver ! Je dois y arriver !

Il plongea sans ménagement ses doigts en Ciel, lubrifiant suffisamment afin de rentrer en lui. Il les retira quasiment aussitôt. Il écarta les jambes du jeune garçon et s'enfonça en lui avec brutalité. Sebastian étudia un moment le visage de son maître. Toujours aucune réaction ! Il se pinça les lèvres.

_ Bocchan ! Je vous ordonne de vous réveiller !

Il lui administra un premier coup de butoir, violemment, brutalement.

_ Réveillez-vous !

Il se baissa sur Ciel, l'embrassant. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de réaction.

_ Bocchan…

Il fit quelques va-et-vient de plus en plus doux… voir même, il arrêtait.

La vérité, c'était que Sebastian n'en avait pas envie… il avait l'impression de foutre un cadavre ou une de ces femmes énamourées.

Les yeux vermeils se teintèrent de tristesse.

_ Bocchan…

Sebastian arrêta et il prit Ciel dans ses bras, toujours en lui.

_ Réveillez-vous… vous me manquez…

Il se laissa tomber de fatigue sur lui…

* * *

**_A suivre..._****_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui c'est mignon... mais glauque XD ça fait carrément nécrophile^^' Mignon ? Hummm, surtout désespéré bien que quelque part, en effet, c'est presque adorable (bonne chance avec ton boulot !)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Comme tu le soulignes, Sebastian est bien pathétique. On se demande même où est passé ce démon paraissant froid et voir cruel. Ensuite, à savoir quand Ciel va se réveiller, je te laisse le soin de lire la suite :) Et pour le comportement de Sebastian...  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Hum... je ne pense pas que cela soit pour assouvir ses pulsions (quoique, va savoir). Le démon s'ennuie sans son contractant, Ciel n'est pas comme tout le monde et voir cet humain inconscient frustre Sebastian qui vient tout juste de l'acquérir^^  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Oui, c'est bien marrant de voir Sebastian autant inutile :p Ca le rend plus mignon et plus "sympa" comme ça :) Vivre ce genre de chose doit être exténuant... regarder sans cesse quelqu'un plonger dans le coma... arf... En effet... comment oses-tu l'appeler petit bout de chou XD (ou comment détruire la noblesse et la froideur de Ciel^^'). Il te manque aussi ? Arf... dans ce cas, je te laisse lire la suite :D  
_**

**_Bonne lecture mes perverses :p  
_**

* * *

Un gémissement retentit dans la chambre obscure. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil tentaient de traverser les épais rideaux.

_ Jeune maître.

Ciel ouvrit son œil bleu, laissant l'autre fermé à l'entente de la voix de May Linn. Le jeune garçon sentit un terrible mal de crâne le prendre.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Grogna-t-il.

_ C'est compliqué, jeune maître, expliqua la soubrette. Vou-voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

Ciel hocha la tête, il se redressa doucement, se sentant un peu nauséeux. Il tâta sa table de chevet et il attrapa le cache-œil. Il l'attacha et il regarda la domestique se donner toutes les peines du monde afin de verser l'eau dans un verre. Une fois fait, elle le lui donna. Ciel avala gorgée par gorgée, ayant peur de vomir.

_ Où est Sebastian ?

_ Je-je ne sais pas, jeune maître.

_ Comment ça ? C'est toujours lui qui me veille quand je suis malade… car vu ma migraine, j'imagine que je suis malade ! Tempêta-t-il.

Mais il dut se calmer, crier lui donner l'impression qu'on martelait sa tête avec une massue.

_ Pardonnez-moi, jeune maître, fit une autre voix.

Ciel leva les yeux et il aperçut Tanaka à la porte. Le vieux serviteur s'avança à son lit et fit une courbette.

_ Je dois vous avertir que vous étiez inconscients depuis plus de deux semaines.

_ Deux semaines ? S'étonna Ciel. Mais comment ça se fait ? J'ai attrapé froid ?

La question naïve fit sourire quelques secondes Tanaka, néanmoins il se reprit et afficha une mine sérieuse.

_ Vous ne vous rappelez plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ciel se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il essaya de se rappeler… qu'avait-il fait avant de perdre connaissance ? Il écarquilla les yeux et il toucha sa gorge. Il sentit un bandage autour.

Tanaka hocha la tête.

_ Votre blessure est presque guérie, expliqua-t-il. Vous avez eu de la chance que Sebastian soit arrivé au même moment.

Ciel eut peur quelques instants… tout le monde savait qu'il avait tenté de se tuer ?

_ Tomber de cette façon a failli vous coûter la vie, jeune maître.

_ Tomber de cette façon ? Répéta Ciel.

Tanaka parut surpris.

_ Oui. Sebastian nous a dit qu'il vous a entendu tomber, vous avez renversé la table de chevet et le coupe-papier s'est planté dans votre jugulaire. Depuis, vous avez perdu connaissance pendant ces deux semaines, surement à cause de votre faible état de santé.

_Il a donc inventé cette histoire,_ se dit Ciel._ Tant mieux._

_ Oui, reprit le Comte. J'ai du faire un cauchemar et sous la peur je suis tombé, c'est vrai… je m'en souviens… mais où est Sebastian ?

Tanaka parût gêné.

Ciel le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Où est Sebastian ? Répéta-t-il froid.

_ A vrai dire, commença le vieil homme. Nous ne savons pas. Il a quitté le manoir il y a deux jours, sans nous donner d'explication. Il a même laissé la montre à gousset et l'insigne des Phantomhive.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Il est parti pour de bon ? Explosa Ciel en se redressant subitement.

Tanaka s'approcha et lui intima de se calmer.

_ Ménagez-vous, votre blessure peut se rouvrir.

_ Sebastian est parti ?!

_ Jeune maître, tenta Tanaka. Il semblerait que oui. Sebastian était très affecté de votre état. Je pense qu'il n'a pu supporter plus et il est parti.

_ Où est ce lâche ! Je veux le voir immédiatement !

_ Jeune maître…

_ Sebastian ! Hurla Ciel. Sebastian ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! Sebastian !

_ Jeune maître ! Gronda Tanaka. Calmez-vous !

_ Sebastian !

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long des joues de Ciel. Il voulut se débattre mais May Linn et Tanaka le maintenaient sur le lit.

_ Vos blessures ! Calmez-vous jeune maître ! Je vous en prie !

_ Sebastian ! Je veux Sebastian !

_ Jeune maître, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Il reviendra, mentit Tanaka.

Ciel cessa de bouger et il toisa le vieux domestique. Son œil saphir lança des éclairs.

_ NE ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UN IDIOT !

Il voulut bouger mais son corps était tout d'un coup douloureux. Ciel porta sa main à sa bouche, sentant la bile remontée. May Linn s'écarta par réflexe tandis que le Comte vomit sur le plancher, recrachant l'eau tout juste avalée.

Il se coucha sur le lit.

_ Sebastian.

Une larme coula.

_ Sebastian… où es-tu ?

Il ferma son œil, fatigué.

_ Sebastian, tu disais que tu serais avec moi pour l'éternité…

Ciel perdit de nouveau connaissance sous l'œil terrifié des domestiques…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Au risque de paraître inculte, ça veut dire quoi "badeux"^^' Désolée de te mettre la larme à l'oeil^^' Oui, Ciel ne sait pas ce qu'il veut... Un coup Sebastian, puis non, puis oui... Et pour le moment, il ne se remet pas en doute lui-même et ne se demande même pas pourquoi Sebastian est parti. Et encore moins pourquoi il le réclame ! Ciel est bien lunatique... ou alors, il développe le syndrome de Stockholm. Au choix.  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Ouaip XD Ciel se réveille... et ben non ! Mouahahah ! Il s'évanouit encore XD J'aime toutes tes questions :p certaines ne m'ont pas du tout effleuré comme le cas Grell, ou se suicider XD Non on va arrêter avec les suicides, ça devient les Feux de l'Amour à force x) Par contre, une cure de désinbocchannisation, ça ne lui ferait pas trop de mal ! Déjà pour qu'il arrête de violer Ciel à tout bout de champ :p Oui, ils aiment jouer à cache-cache ou le jeu du chat et de la souris :p Tu peux continuer de râler, surtout si c'est pour écrire ce genre de review, je les trouve marrantes et intéressantes :) Merci de me suivre :)  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Hum... je dirai plutôt que le hasard fait bien les choses XD Car comme ça, on voit un Ciel réclamant Sebastian, alors que cela n'a plus lieu d'être, même, il devrait être soulagé de ne plus le voir... et pourtant il l'appelle...  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Et oui ! Ca continue ;) d'ailleurs j'étais surprise de ne pas te voir plutôt XD J'aime ta question "Mais où diable est parti Sebastian?!" XD Jeux de mots voulus ?^^ Bref, oui Ciel risque de ne pas être content, ensuite, s'il va être comme une jeune fille en détresse... je te laisse découvrir la suite...  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Déjà merci pour tes nombreux commentaires d'un coup (je m'y attendais pas XD). Oui, c'est assez violent et sadique en effet^^' ça change des trucs tout mimi^^'  
_**

**_Himdall : T'inquiète :p Alors, bien la fac ? Tu aimes ? XD Merci^^ j'espère que la suite plaira tout autant :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, il a 13 ans dans celle-ci (vu que normalement je suis la suite de l'animée et là-dedans ben il a 13 ans^^'). Arf, oui, il semble que le démon soit absent... Ah bon ? Il y a de la nécrophilie aux faits divers ? Dead... c'est horrible en effet...  
_**

**_La suite...  
_**

* * *

Tanaka prit la serviette et il sécha le Comte. Ce dernier avait vite retrouvé connaissance et cela faisait trois jours qu'il reprenait son travail. Il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Il fallait récupérer le temps perdu et il devait s'occuper de l'entreprise. Les demandes avaient explosé, en plus, on se trouvait fin janvier* et bien sur, l'approche de la Saint-Valentin avançait. Et ainsi, Ciel se retrouvait avec plusieurs propositions de boîte en chocolat, des friandises aux formes originelles etc.

Après le travail, il y avait les études. Le jeune noble avait du rattraper les matières les plus importantes comme l'économie, les langues ou la politique par exemple. Et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'il laissait de côté les cours de danses.

Enfin, les Midford venaient souvent lui rendre visite après la nouvelle de son réveil. Elizabeth était devenue encore plus collante qu'avant, lui donnant des étreintes étouffantes. Heureusement que sa mère lui intimait de se tenir et surtout de faire attention à ce que la blessure ne se rouvre pas. Par ailleurs, cette dernière était presque cicatrisée. Pourtant, elle allait laisser des stigmates. Par bonheur, Ciel arborait souvent des chemises au col haut et plié, ça cachait un minimum, mais pas assez.

Cependant, Sebastian n'était pas revenu.

Une fois que Tanaka eut fini de l'habiller, Ciel se retrouva seul. Il se leva de son lit et se pointa devant son armoire, puis, il alla vers sa fenêtre où se tenait un miroir psyché aux décors végétatifs. Le jeune garçon regarda son bandeau. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore osé regarder son œil. Plusieurs fois il avait appelé Sebastian, mais ce dernier n'était jamais revenu. Il avait peur que le signe soit effacé. Pourtant, il devait être rassuré, il n'avait plus à être l'objet du démon vu qu'il était parti. Avait-il trouvé un nouveau contractant ? Avait-il laissé tomber après sa tentative de suicide ? Avait-il enfin compris qu'il le détestait ?

Le détester… Ciel se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il le détestait, mais pourtant, il se retrouvait là, devant ce miroir afin de vérifier si le pacte était toujours voyant ou pas. Chacune de ses tentatives avaient été écourtées, soit quelqu'un venait le déranger, soit il n'en avait pas la force. Mais il DEVAIT le faire. Il devait vérifier. Après tout, il serait enfin assuré d'être libéré de la bête… alors, pourquoi avait-il autant peur ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il tous les soirs ?

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ C'est juste une habitude, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ces trois années, je n'avais que son nom à la bouche. Et ces dernières semaines, il n'y avait que lui qui constituait mon monde. Et il m'a humilié. C'est normal que je pense tout le temps à lui. Je veux juste vérifier qu'il est bien parti de ma vie. En fait, j'ai juste peur de voir que je suis encore lié à lui.

Il soupira.

_ Je suis Ciel Phantomhive et je n'ai peur de rien !

Il accompagna ses mots en arrachant le cache-œil. Il fixait son reflet dans le miroir, son œil droit fermé encore. Ses dents claquèrent, ses membres tremblèrent. Ciel inspira profondément et il ouvrit son œil dissimulé.

Il écarquilla ses yeux, surpris. Il se laissa tomber devant le miroir, toujours en train de regarder son reflet. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

_ L'enflure…

Le sceau violet se trouvait toujours inscrit dans son iris.

Ciel sentit la colère le prendre.

_ Où es-tu Sebastian ! Gronda-t-il en essayant de ne pas alarmer les autres. Le signe est encore là ! Où es-tu ! Je t'appelle depuis ces derniers jours ! Où es-tu pauvre couard !

Puis, le jeune Comte eut un rire amer.

_ Franchement, que fais-tu ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu dis vouloir être avec moi pour l'éternité et là… tu n'es même plus là ! Tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ! Tu fais le mort ! Et j'ai toujours ton sceau dans mon œil ! Mais tu te fous du monde !

Ciel se releva. Il remit le cache-œil tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre. De la neige recouvrait son jardin, sa forêt se trouvait quasiment nue, à part pour les conifères. Le Comte sortit de sa chambre et il se dirigea dans son bureau. Il devait travailler afin de rattraper encore son retard. Après quelques heures, midi sonna. On toqua à sa porte.

_ Entrez !

Il entendit la poignée s'activer.

_ Jeune maître, appela Tanaka. Le dîner va être servi.

_ Bien, j'arrive.

Ciel contourna son bureau et il distança l'ancien majordome. D'un coup, il se figea.

_ Tanaka.

_ Oui, jeune maître.

_ Annule mes cours à partir de 16h.

Tanaka parut surpris.

Ciel le vit et il continua.

_ Prépare-moi aussi mon pistolet.

_ Votre arme ?

_ Oui, je compte me divertir en chassant cette après-midi.

_ Très bien, cela sera fait, jeune maître. Cependant, reprit Tanaka, n'est-ce pas mieux d'avoir une carabine si vous voulez chasser ?

Ciel lui envoya un regard froid.

_ Je veux mon pistolet.

_ Il sera fait selon votre souhait, jeune maître.

* * *

_* : Normalement on devrait être en automne si on se réfère la fin de l'animé et les précédents chapitres... mais non ! Donc on est en janvier avec de la neige !_

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : S'il va se tuer ou pas... à toi de le découvrir dans cette suite... Tu marques un point^^' Bon maintenant, Ciel a 14 ans XD chut^^' Oui, on dirait qu'il lui manque, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte.  
_**

**_Himdall : Oui, on se demande ce que va faire Ciel. Se tuer lui-même ou essayer de "chasser" le démon ;) Ah ! En droit ? Arf si ça te plait c'est cool :) Moi ça fait déjà 3 années que je suis dans les études supérieures alors la fac... ouais j'adore :D  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Merci beaucoup^^ je suis contente que le miroir a fait son effet^^' j'ai voulu jusqu'au dernier moment caché si le sceau était encore là ou pas, en essayant de jouer avec l'ambivalence de l'insulte venant de Ciel. Et en effet, ce dernier est vraiment réveillé cette fois-ci. XD j'aime tes questions ! Oui, il paraît que cribler de balle est pas mal pour se calmer. Pourquoi assassiner Tanaka ? XD Et même les trois autres ! Mais tu es horrible (sauf pour Lizzie^^' ). Quant à tuer les chats... hum... il serait allé plutôt dans la chambre de son majordome plutôt :p tant qu'à la dernière... c'est une possibilité intéressante aussi ! Après tout, Ciel est un bon comédien ;)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci^^' donc c'est du franglish ! (On appelait ça comme ça dans mon ancien lycée). Je comprends mieux maintenant :p Le jeune Comte ne cherche pas à comprendre ses sentiments, loin de là... Pour Ciel et ce qu'il compte faire avec son arme, je te laisse lire la suite ;)  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Pour ce que veut faire Ciel, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Et oui, il ne se comprend pas lui-même... ou essaye de trouver d'autres pseudo-réponses.  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Et oui... toujours aucune nouvelle du démon... Et Ciel ben ça, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Non oui, si tu me tues, plus de fic, plus de suite et vous l'aurez tous dans l'os ! Menace de viol ? Tes doigts passent partout ? ... RAPE ME YUKO-CHAN *déchire son chemisier, laissant voir le porte-jartelle*  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Je te laisse lire la suite pour voir ce que va faire le Comte ;)  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite :D  
_**

* * *

Ciel grimpa sur une jument de couleur souris. Son pistolet était accroché à sa taille. Tanaka se prépara à l'accompagner quand le jeune noble intervint :

_ Je souhaite y aller seul.

_ Jeune maître ?

_ Occupez-vous du manoir et des autres domestiques durant mon absence, continua Ciel. Vous êtes déjà âgé, je ne vais pas vous emmener avec moi avec cette température.

_ Souhaitez-vous que quelqu'un d'autre vienne ? Comme Bard ? Ou Finian ?

_ Non, je veux être seul pour chasser.

_ Comme vous voulez, mais avec le temps, je doute qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de gibier.

_ Dans le cas contraire, argumenta Ciel, ça me baladera. J'en ai assez d'être assis sur une chaise, et encore plus d'avoir été alité durant ces deux dernières semaines !

Tanaka le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_ Allez-vous vraiment chasser ?

Ciel lui lança un regard noir.

_ Osez-vous mettre en doute la parole du maître ?

Tanaka s'inclina.

_ Veuillez me pardonner. Bonne chasse et faites attention à vous.

_ Aucun problème.

Ciel tint les rennes et il les claqua en intimant à sa monture de galoper. La jument hennit en laissant échapper un nuage de condensation. Le jeune Comte partit en direction de la forêt, sentant le froid hivernal maltraiter ses joues.

Sa jument zigzaguait à travers les troncs. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent ici et là, il y avait énormément de corneilles et de corbeaux. Ciel les aperçut légèrement. Il repensa à Sebastian.

_Es-tu parmi ces oiseaux de malheur ?_

Il continua ainsi à faire courir sa monture, ignorant le froid tranchant qui les blessait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Ciel tira sur les rennes, intimant au cheval de se calmer. Elle hennit et elle remua la neige avec ses sabots. Ciel descendit et attacha son harnachement à un arbre. Le jeune garçon la laissa ainsi tandis qu'il marchait à travers la forêt, entendant les branches craquer sous ses bottes, écoutant les bruits mystérieux de cet espace. Il frissonna légèrement. Il sortit son pistolet et il l'actionna. D'abord, il visa un corbeau, puis, il baissa son arme.

_ Je m'en fous de tout cela.

Ciel laissa son œil saphir balayer le paysage, il découvrit à quelques mètres des amas de rochers à moitié recouverts de neige. Il s'avança vers eux et il s'assit sur un ayant peu de cette texture blanche. Le jeune garçon grelotta, le contact de la roche n'était guère agréable. Il regardait son pistolet, tenu par ses mains gantées de cuir noir. Il le déposa sur ses cuisses et Ciel arracha son cache-œil subitement. La haine voilait son regard. Il leva son visage rougi par le froid vers les cieux, découvrant la cime des arbres décharnés. Ce spectacle était quelque peu lugubre. De plus, il faisait de plus en plus sombre déjà. Ciel serra la mâchoire puis, il éclata.

_ Où es-tu ! Sebastian ! Où es-tu ! Je te somme de revenir ! Traître ! Sale démon ! Tu es reparti en Enfer ! Que se passe-t-il ! Tu ne veux plus de ton pantin ! Tout ce que tu me disais n'était que mensonges !

Ciel ricana, il baissa la tête.

_ Rester ensemble pour l'éternité... murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux vairons défièrent une fois de plus le ciel.

_ Tout est faux ! Tu n'as fait que mentir ! Je te hais ! Et tu me laisses avec ta marque ! Je suis sensé faire quoi avec ça ! Couard ! Lâche ! Imbécile ! De toute façon, tout est de ta faute ! Tu m'entends démon ! Tout est de ta faute ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurai tenté de me tuer si tu n'avais pas agi ainsi !

Ciel rebaissa la tête. Il rigolait, il éclatait de rire. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir tellement qu'il commençait à en pleurer.

_ Tu es un démon bien pitoyable ! Se moqua-t-il. Moi qui avais des espérances en toi ! Moi qui pensais que tu agirais d'une différente façon… mais enfin de compte, tu es pitoyable ! Tu es RI-DI-CU-LE ! Tu m'entends Sebastian ! Ridicule !

Et puis, Ciel se mit à pleurer pour de vrais. Se cachant dans ses mains, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le voit ainsi.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure moi ? Se surprit-il.

Il ricana de nouveau. Il poussa un soupir d'amertume. Il fixait l'arme à feu.

_ Sebastian, fit-il d'une voix sérieuse. C'est un ordre ! Reviens immédiatement à mes côtés !

Rien.

Ciel continua de rire.

_ Sebastian, si tu ne viens pas, je me tue, menaça-t-il.

Toujours rien.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi.

_ Très bien ! Lâcha le jeune Comte. Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est cela ? Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que je ne veux plus vivre. Je ne veux plus d'avenir. Pourquoi n'as-tu tout simplement pas dévoré mon âme ? Comme c'était convenu ? Pff…

Ciel agrippa l'arme et il pointa à quelques centimètres le canon vers sa tempe.

_ Si tu ne viens pas, je me tue vraiment !

Toujours rien.

Ciel sourit.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, Sebastian.

Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la détente. Un cliquetis se fit entendre puis…

PAN !

La jument hennit de terreur, les oiseaux noirs partirent d'un coup et l'arme feu tomba dans la neige…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ?  
_**

**_nepheria : La voilà ;)  
_**

**_Himdall : En histoire de l'art et archéologie^^' Arf... je te laisse découvrir la suite... mais c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser la question... que ferait Sebastian si Ciel décède ?  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Un héros sauvant sa princesse... dead... XD Là, ça casse le mythe^^'  
_**

**_Lottie : Hihi^^ contente qu'il y ait du suspens :p  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Roooo mais tu sais, tu ne me fais pas peur ;) ta langue va aussi partout ? Traumatise-moi alors Mouahahah XD Un fouet ? Attention que je ne te le prends pas des mains pour te punir toi, qui ose aguicher l'auteure ;p En effet, tu as pris une bonne dose la ! J'étais pliée en deux^^' petite perverse va ! Grrrr  
_**

**_Angelika Phantomhive : Arf... oui mais ça change au moins ! On va un Ciel tout faible, voir faible psychologiquement tout court^^' mais oui, ça met du piquant :p Merci beaucoup :)  
_**

**_la patate : Oui, ça le rend un peu plus humain... quoique, ces pleurs ont l'air surtout "faux", genre plus un réflexe corporel. Merci, je sais que je suis horrible :p  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Merci :) Oui, Ciel toujours autant ambigu... Pour le reste... la suite ;)  
_**

**_LadyIchi : XD "faire chanter la corneille" comment dire... Je me suis marrée^^' T'inquiète pas :) c'est toujours un plaisir de lire des reviews même courtes. De plus, tu n'es pas la seule car moi aussi, je réponds court là^^'  
_**

**_Twilight-and-Butler : Merci :) Ben oui, sinon, ça serait chiant si je donnais tout cru d'un coup :p  
_**

**_Désolée de répondre rapidement (et si j'oublie des gens aussi)^^' il risque d'avoir des fautes (manque de temps mais j'essaye de publier quand même).  
_**

**_Maintenant... la suite !  
_**

* * *

La fumée s'échappait encore du canon. Ciel était toujours assis sur le rocher. Une main gantée blanche était juste à côté de sa tempe, stoppant la balle.

Le jeune garçon se laissa noyer dans les yeux vermeils.

Il était là. Enfin ! Il se tenait là, légèrement baissé, prenant la balle, immobile. Il arborait son habit de majordome, hormis qu'il n'avait ni la montre à gousset, ni l'insigne ailé entourant le blason des Phantomhive.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable…

Ciel eut un rictus, lâchant un petit sifflement énervé. Il se leva d'un coup et il gifla le démon.

Sebastian tourna la tête de côté, comme s'il avait eu mal. Mais, il s'attendait à cette réaction. Ciel le poussa, le faisant tomber dans la neige. La balle tomba à terre.

Ciel se mit à califourchon sur lui et il l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant légèrement. Ses yeux vairons envoyèrent des éclairs.

_ Où étais-tu passé ! Où étais-tu pauvre vermine ! Tu me laisses moi ! Ton maître ! TON CONTRACTANT !

Il lâcha le démon et il administra une nouvelle gifle. Sebastian demeurait impassible.

_ Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler ! Cracha Ciel. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ! Pourquoi !

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du jeune garçon. Des larmes de colère. Des larmes de rage.

Il se cacha le visage, essuyant rapidement ses goûtes d'eau inutiles.

_ Je t'attendais à mon réveil !

_ ET MOI JE VOUS ATTENDAIS ! Hurla cette fois-ci le démon.

Ciel se figea sur place et il regarda sans comprendre Sebastian.

L'homme en noir se redressa, toujours Ciel sur lui. Il attrapa violemment la tête de son contractant.

_ Essayer de vous tuer ! Mais qu'avez-vous encore inventé ! Vous êtes stupide ! Les humains sont stupides ! Vous êtes un idiot !

Sa voix devenait caverneuse, sifflante. Les iris rouge se teintaient de fuchsia. Son aura démoniaque se répandit.

_ Ciel Phantomhive, tu m'appartiens ! C'est le contrat !

_ Que TU as modifié à ta guise ! Coupa Ciel.

Le jeune garçon sentit des griffes se planter légèrement dans ses joues.

_ Ne me coupe pas !

Ciel ne dit mot, mais lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Essayer de te trancher la gorge avec un coupe-papier ! On aura tout vu ! Désespéré à ce point d'être avec moi ? Hein ? Petit Ciel ?

Le jeune garçon ricana. Ceci énerva un peu plus la bête qui se transformait lentement. Déjà, ses cheveux noirs devenaient un peu plus longs. Son habit de majordome semblait se transformer en fumée pour ne laisser qu'une ombre noire et épaisse.

_ Mais tu as vu comment tu me traites ? Reprit Ciel sans se laisser décontenancer par le démon en colère. Tu me violais sans cesse ! Tu me battais ! Tu m'humiliais ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ceux qui m'ont marqué comme un animal ! Et tu voulais que je saute dans tes bras ? Alors qu'on était d'accord au début pour que tu bouffes mon âme ! Alors oui, si cela pouvait tout arrêter, eh bien j'ai préféré me trancher la gorge que d'être ta putain !

_ Mais tu n'es pas ma putain ! Cracha Sebastian dont les canines s'étaient allongées. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant plutôt ! Tu es en vie, grâce à moi ! Car je t'ai donné mon sang ! Pour que tu vives ! Tu es désormais lié à moi !

_ Quoi ? S'indigna Ciel. Tu n'as pas fait ton manège satanique pendant que je me tranchais j'espère !

_ Pas entièrement non, se calma Sebastian. Juste assez pour que votre principale blessure se referme.

Il avait repris le vouvoiement. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les yeux vairons de son contractant.

_ Néanmoins, reprit-il courroucé. J'étais à votre chevet durant ces deux semaines ! Attendant patiemment votre réveil ! Essayant de faire n'importe quoi pour vous réveiller ! J'ai TOUT fait ! Même des trucs complètement idiots !

Sebastian ricana. Il reprit sa forme humaine.

_ Vu que ma dernière tentative n'a pas fonctionné, je suis parti. Et enfin de compte, vous vous êtes réveillé quand j'avais pris la décision de vous laisser. Et vous… et vous…

Ses yeux rouges lui lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Et vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'appeler ! Il faut choisir ! Détester ou aimer ! Pas les deux !

Ciel rougit légèrement et il inspira profondément.

_ Mais je te HAIS !

Sebastian éclata de rire.

_ Ah ben oui ! Clama-t-il. C'est pour cela que vous m'appeliez sans cesse ? C'est pour cela que vous vous demandiez toujours quand j'allais revenir ? C'est pour ça que vous avez peur de ne plus me voir ? C'est pour cela que vous avez fait ce stupide geste de vous tirer une balle dans la tête !

_ La ferme !

_ Non ! Cessez vos conneries !

_ La ferme je te dis ! Insolent ! Imprudent !

_ Regardez la vérité en face !

Ciel sentit une fois de plus les larmes venir et il sauta sur les lèvres du démon, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sebastian prit par au baiser, en l'enlaçant violemment.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bon... je vous dis à la semaine prochaine car je ne suis pas là pendant 4-5 jours ;)  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Ca faisait longtemps hein !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD oui, le preux chevalier est enfin arrivé ! Ce sont des retrouvailles mouvementées en effet ;) Et ouais... le baiser de Ciel c'est plus pour que l'autre se la mette en veilleuse^^'  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Mais non ne te tranche pas la gorge avec un coupe-papier ! XD Faut pas être triste :) Ben ouais, fallait que l'autre revienne quand même, depuis le temps :p  
_**

**_sasunekodessinch : Hihi, eh bien voici la suite ;) Alors si tu es excitée par ce début retrouvaille... je me demande comment tu vas être pour la suite :p  
_**

**_la patate : Oui, Sebastian fait peur. Mais bon, hein, c'est juste de l'intimidation ;)  
_**

**_Angelika Phantom : Merci^^ Oui, j'aime bien aussi quand ils se hurlent dessus hihi. Arf, je n'aime pas trop les longs chapitres, je me perds au bout d'un moment^^' J'essayerai de faire plus attention pour la faute de grammaire, merci ;)  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'espère que cette suite plaira :D  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : J'aime ton délire XD Oui, ce sont de vrais gosses ! Leurs hormones les travaillent sérieusement^^' Oui, un thé zen spécial Tanaka ne ferait pas de mal à Sebastian... Quant à Ciel, ben lui, il aime toujours autant foutre des gifles. Je réitère : c'est un sale gosse prépubère XD  
_**

**_lilou : Merci beaucoup ;) ben la voilà :D  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Et ouais ! Enfin un 'tit bisou :) Non, oui, leur engueulade ça va. Juste histoire de se dire "bonjour" et de remettre les pendules à l'heure^^' hihi après ben... on verra^^' ou pas XD  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Arf mais oui, que de la tendresse entre eux. Comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien :D Comme tu dis, l'amour et la haine se ressemblent pas mal... tout en étant différents. Ensuite du point de Ciel... à voir (même si c'est peut-être tout vu). Et c'est avec cette "haine" que les deux protagonistes se rendent compte de leurs sentiments respectifs... qui donne lieu au baiser (qui veut dire aussi "la ferme Sebastian"^^'). Comme tu le soulignes, en effet, il était grand temps car leur amour est bien dangereux ! Vont-ils se l'avouer un jour d'ailleurs ? C'est une bonne question... ils sont destinés à jouer au chat et à la souris... m'enfin...  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Il fallait bien que le démon revienne pour sauver son Ciel après tout ;) Oui, Sebastian voulait le laisser *recherche son god ceinture* et comme tu dis, il voulait que Ciel se rende compte de ses sentiments envers lui, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ouais, Ciel n'ose pas l'avouer mais il est maso ! Surtout avec Sebastian hihihi *te passe le god ceinture* bonne chance pour rattraper le démon ;)  
_**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de leurs retrouvailles... mouvementées ;p  
_**

* * *

Ciel se surprit lui-même d'avoir sauté sur le démon. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il ne le savait pas. Pour le moment il ferma ses yeux et il attrapa les cheveux corbeaux de Sebastian en l'embrassant avec violence. Il pénétra sa langue dans la bouche du démon, cherchant sa jumelle, jouant avec elle, la faisant tourner. Parfois, le jeune garçon l'aspirait jusque dans sa bouche afin de la mordiller. Il faisait lâcher des grognements de surprise et d'excitation à son démon.

Les mains de Sebastian se mirent sous le manteau et la chemise de l'humain. Ses doigts appuyèrent furieusement sur sa peau. Il les laissait glisser tout le long, exerçant une pression presque brûlante. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau fraiche.

Sebastian se détacha un instant des lèvres de Ciel et il le regarda. Son regard vairon était brumeux, une vision invitant à la luxure. Le démon eut un petit sourire et il fit un geste brusque. Il plaqua Ciel contre un tronc d'arbre.

_ Ah ! Cria Ciel sous la surprise.

Sebastian attrapa son cou et il pencha la tête de son amant. Il se baissa, passant sa langue chaude sur le cou puis sur la croute formant peu à peu une cicatrice. Ciel frissonna de plaisir, malgré la froideur de l'hiver, il commençait à avoir chaud. Le démon grogna et il attrapa les lèvres de Ciel, dévorant quasiment ses lèvres enfantines.

_ Sebastian, gémit le Comte.

Les yeux vermeils plongèrent dans le regard vairon de son amant. Il souriait.

_ Et bien, Bocchan, commença-t-il. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois à ce point autant ouvert à moi !

Ciel rougit violemment.

_ La ferme un peu et fais ce que tu dois faire !

Sebastian ricana.

_ On donne des ordres maintenant ? Susurra-t-il en frottant son nez contre le cou gracile du jeune garçon.

Les mains agiles vinrent s'agiter sur le pantalon de Ciel. Le démon humecta ses lèvres, regardant avec envie son action.

_ Bocchan, je vois que je vous fais de l'effet !

_ Mais la ferme un peu !

Le démon vola ses lèvres violemment, pénétrant sa langue brutalement dans la bouche de son cadet. Il saliva abandonnement afin que Ciel puisse avaler.

Le jeune garçon mit ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian, tirant sur les cheveux de sa nuque, il se frotta au démon, quémandant plus de frictions. Le majordome sourit.

_Cette petite séparation nous a fait du bien on dirait._

Le diable sentit son excitation monter en flèche. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle de son contractant, lui faisant arracher de petites plaintes divines. De la condensation sortait de ses narines, rappelant au démon qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Ciel pouvait attraper froid…

Sebastian s'appliqua à ouvrir son pantalon et à sortir son anatomie gonflée de sang. Il prit Ciel et le posa brutalement sur les rochers. Il lui enleva sans ménagement son corsaire et son sous-vêtement. Il lui écarta les jambes et il introduisit sa langue dans la cavité luxueuse.

_ Sebastian !

Le démon grognait de plaisir, il se manualisa en même temps, bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin tant qu'il était passionné. Il humidifia à la hâte son contractant avant de se redresser. Il regarda Ciel, un petit filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. Le majordome mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et il présenta son dard épineux devant l'entrée préparée à la va-vite. En même temps qu'il commença à s'enfoncer, il se baissa afin de lécher la salive sur la joue.

_ Aaaah ! Gémit Ciel.

Le jeune noble fermait les yeux et il rougissait admirablement. Sebastian le dévisageait ainsi pendant qu'il commença à faire quelques timides va-et-vient. Ciel soupirait de plaisir tandis que ses bras caressaient ceux du démon.

_ Bocchan… Ah Bocchan ! J'ai tellement envie de vous !

_ Va plus vite dans ce cas ! Cracha littéralement Ciel. Sois plus violent !

Sebastian s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non… ce n'était pas possible ! Ciel le regarda, lui envoyant un regard froid.

_ Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Le démon sourit. Il se baissa et effleura les lèvres de son contractant avec ses lèvres.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ainsi, il lui administra un puissant coup. Ciel mit sa tête en arrière en lâchant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Le démon sourit perversement et il attrapa les épaules de Ciel afin le rapprocher de lui. Il se mit en position assise et il continua de marteler douloureusement et violemment ce corps chétif.

_ Ah ! Aaaah ! Sebastiann !

Ciel criait, hurlait, gémissait… se tordant à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Il attrapa les cheveux de son démon et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, il se sépara afin de mordre la jugulaire du diable. Au début, juste des mordillements, puis… carrément à pleines dents.

_ Ah ! Bocchan !

Sebastian le plaqua contre un nouvel arbre. Ciel attrapa une branche afin de garder l'équilibre tandis que le majordome lui donnait des coups de plus en plus violents…

Combien de temps cela durait ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Pourtant, ça devait faire un moment car la nuit était tombée. La forêt était remplie des cris de stupre du démon et de l'humain.

Sebastian se sentait bien, trop bien dans le corps de son contractant. Il commençait à trembler. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sensation. Ciel le sentit et il sourit, il bougea ses hanches.

_ Aaah ! S'exclama Sebastian tandis qu'il se répandait en son contractant.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, tout comme Ciel. Reprendre son souffle ? Le diable sourit, son contractant était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Ses yeux vermeils dévisagèrent Ciel, ayant encore un peu le regard brumeux.

_ Il va falloir rentrer, Bocchan. Il se fait tard.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Tu restes j'espère.

Sebastian sourit et il se pencha sur ses lèvres, les humectant.

_ Je resterai tout le temps avec vous maintenant.

* * *

**_Bon là... j'hésite ! Car je me demande si je finis comme ça ou une "espèce" d'épilogue... je ne suis pas du tout inspirée pour faire la fin ou plutôt ça donne un truc qui est bien HS... Si quelqu'un (ou même plusieurs) veut (veulent) m'aider à finir "convenablement", je lui enverrai la partie que j'ai déjà écrite... Sinon, ben je laisserai ainsi._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Je sais, l'attente fut longue avant la parution de cette fin que j'ai eu du mal à terminer.  
_**

**_Je tiens tous à vous remercier et aussi, applaudissez celles qui m'ont aidé. J'ai nommé : LadyIchi, Lady lisa-chan, Ayumuri-san et Twilight-and-BlackButler !  
_**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite et fin qui clôture "Modifications de contrat".  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben ça, leur dispute se finit plutôt bien, oui XD Mais bon, en hiver... pas top-top. Tu souffres des joues ? XD Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, normalement, cette fin n'est pas drôle ;)  
_**

**_Angelika Phantomhive : Généralement, les scènes un peu "intimes" j'arrive à les écrire en 10mn (le yaoi et les musiques s'en rapprochant aident à l'écriture^^') sinon... je ne pense pas être libidineuse XD en fait... j'avoue... ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis frigide^^'  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Je te remercie encore pour ton aide ;) Arrête de les regarder se bécoter XD Oui... Ciel s'est transformé en sale gosse prépubère bourré d'hormones et maso XD pour notre plus grand plaisir ;p  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Tu m'étonnes qu'il est rapide ! Je ne pense pas en effet qu'il ait envie que tu lui pètes le fion avec un god ceinture Mouahahah ! Te le laisser encore un peu ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... Tester tes qualités dans ce domaine ? Hum... d'accord, je veux tester et après je te le prêterai pour que tu violes ton amie consentante ;) Oui, Sebastian a quoi de douter en entendant et voyant son contractant jouer les uke masochistes XD Ah ben ça ! Ils sont écolos les petits ! C'est du 100% Bio ! Et dans la nature, il y a pleins de trucs pour s'amuser hihihi ! Voici la suite :p  
_**

**_sasunekodessinch : Merci :) j'avais déjà cette idée mais pas sûre de bien l'exploiter ^^' j'espère (et avec l'aide des autres filles) que la fin est bien^^'  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci encore pour tes conseils ;)  
_**

**_Lovely-Panda : Oui, je me souviens de toi ;) Bievenue sur FFN du coup :D Oui, Ciel est fou, mais comme tu dis... ce n'est pas nouveau ^^' oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^ j'espère que cette fin ira :D  
_**

**_Ayumuri-chan : Encore merci pour ton aide et tes conseils :D Oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Surtout que c'est Ciel, pour une fois qui fait le premier pas hihihi_**

**_onigiri195 : De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi ahah Ne t'inquiète pas, même si ta phrase ne veut rien dire, on a compris l'idée :p et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews sur cette fic :)  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Je te remercie aussi pour ton aide et tes conseils :)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci beaucoup :) et bien, voilà une suite et fin du coup. En espérant que cela puisse bien suivre à la suite de l'histoire :D  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Ils avancèrent tous deux vers le manoir. Ciel sur sa jument, Sebastian à ses côtés. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis leurs ébats. Le jeune garçon ne se rendait pas encore compte que le démon était de nouveau là, et surtout, il ne voulait pas se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt.

_ Jeune maître ! Crièrent plusieurs voix inquiètes.

Ciel leva les yeux et il aperçut tous les domestiques. Tanaka s'avança avec une mine inquiète. Il fut surpris en voyant l'ex-majordome.

_ Monsieur Sebastian ?

Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement.

_ Pardonnez-moi de m'être absenté. Je revenais au manoir quand j'ai croisé le maître, s'expliqua-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Les domestiques encore surpris, laissèrent passer Sebastian et le Comte en direction des écuries. Le démon attrapa Ciel pour l'aider à descendre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Par réflexe, le jeune garçon détourna son œil saphir. Sebastian sourit et il lorgna sur son contractant.

_ Un bon bain vous fera du bien, Bocchan.

_ Hum.

Les yeux rouges luisirent.

_ Commencez à vous diriger vers la salle de bain, je vais m'occuper de votre monture ainsi que des domestiques.

Cie ne répondit pas. Cependant, il obéit et partit en direction du manoir.

* * *

Sebastian reprenait son office, habillant son jeune maître. Tanaka lui avait redonné les insignes, soulagé. Le démon avait été rapide lors du bain de Ciel, le sentant fatigué. Cependant, il laissa s'égarer sa main gantée ici et là. Parfois, il sentait Ciel tressaillir. Quand le bain fut finit et que Ciel, habillé de sa chemise de nuit, se dirigea vers sa chambre, le majordome ne put s'empêcher de détailler son contractant. Ce dernier déglutit. Le majordome sourit.

_ Bocchan, il est l'heure de dormir.

_ Hum.

Ciel se réfugia dans les couvertures. Quand ses yeux vairons croisèrent les iris sanguins, Sebastian se baissa vers lui, doucement, observant ses réactions. Ciel rougit légèrement mais ne se détourna pas quand le démon l'embrassa chastement. La bête se retira à quelques centimètres, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Oya, Oya, Bocchan. Je suis surpris que vous ne vous dérobiez pas ! Même, vous ne semblez pas écœuré !

_ Je ne suis pas TROP écœuré, corrigea le Comte. Mais si tu veux, je peux te gifler.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Vous ne disiez pas la même chose dans la forêt, susurra-t-il.

Ciel vira à l'écarlate et il se tourna. Il sentit le majordome respirer dans son cou, laissant une sensation brûlante.

_ Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il avec un timbre douteux.

Ciel frissonna.

_ Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller, démon.

_ Yes, My Lord.

_ Mais attention. Je veux dormir ! Alors ne sois pas brutal.

Sebastian sourit

_ Mais à quoi faites-vous allusion ?

Ciel rougit et détourna les yeux.

_ Je compte juste venir vous bercer cette nuit, rien de plus.

_ J'espère bien ! Se reprit Ciel écarlate.

Sur ce, la majordome se leva et sortit de la chambre avec le candélabre. Il se retourna néanmoins.

_ Bonne nuit, Bocchan. Et à tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux brillèrent encore, faisant frissonner de peur son contractant…

_Epilogue_

Les jours passèrent ainsi, semblable aux autres, la routine s'installait. Ciel acceptait un peu mieux les avances déplacées du démon à son égard. Pourtant, un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité s'était installé entre eux. Et puis un jour, Ciel atteignit enfin sa majorité. Respectant sa promesse, le démon l'avait enlevé, le volant à son entreprise, à ses domestiques, à la Reine et aussi à Elizabeth. Personne ne savait où ils étaient passés. Finalement, on compta Ciel comme mort.

Le Comte était assis sur un banc, dans un jardin aux roses blanches épanouies. Un vent léger fit envoler certains pétales. Les cheveux gris bleutés de Ciel virevoltèrent aussi. Il commençait à avoir la carrure d'un homme, perdant ses joues enfantines.

Le démon l'avait enlevé en Ecosse et ils avaient retapé un vieux manoir délabré. Ciel s'était donné un autre nom afin d'éviter tout soupçon.

Son œil saphir se posa sur une ombre s'avançant vers lui.

Sebastian se tenait devant lui, portant encore son frac noir. Il lui souriait.

_ Il est l'heure.

Il lui tendit une main dégantée que Ciel attrapa.

_ Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

_ Un peu mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le jeune homme se redressa, serrant la main du démon dans la sienne.

On était en été, il faisait assez chaud.

Les deux êtres se promenèrent autour d'un lac, puis, ils s'aventurèrent dans un bosquet. Une table en pierre de marbre arrondie se dressait, entourée de dolmen en ambre*. Des pentacles inversés, semblables à la marque de l'œil de Ciel et de la main de Sebastian, étaient gravés un peu partout mais de façon ordonnée.

Sebastian fit assoir Ciel sur la pierre froide et il lui enleva sa chemise, dévoilant son corps fin et pâle. Ses yeux brillèrent, dévoilant ses pupilles de chat. Il lécha ses lèvres. A son tour, il enleva son frac et sa chemise. Ciel détourna les yeux en rougissant. Le démon le remarqua.

_ Voyons, cela fait pourtant un moment que tu m'as déjà vu nu.

En disant cela, il vint appuyer ses ongles contre sa jugulaire, il exerça une pression et le sang perla. Il allongea Ciel, qui se laissa faire. Le démon se baissa sur le cou gracile de son contractant, léchant délicatement la peau fine et il planta ses crocs.

Ciel cria de douleur. Sebastian le tenait fermement mais doucement tandis qu'il aspirait son sang, il exerçait une forte pression contre son contractant, s'enflammant.

Le jeune homme sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Après un interminable moment, le démon arrêta et il le toisa. Il lécha le sang tachant ses lèvres.

_ A ton tour.

Il se baissa et emmena les lèvres de Ciel à sa jugulaire percée. Le jeune homme hésita, ne sachant que faire, puis sous la force de la bête, il déposa ses lèvres et aspira son sang à son tour. C'était désagréable, répugnant et le goût lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, le démon l'obligeait à aspirer jusqu'à qu'il en est assez pris. Enfin, Sebastian rompit le contact. Il embrassa Ciel langoureusement et pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il se détacha légèrement en parlant dans une langue étrange.

Le Comte se sentit étrange. Sa tête lui tournait, comme s'il avait bu. Il agrippa le cou de Sebastian, angoissé. A la fois, il sentit ses forces lui revenir et à la fois il sentit… mais qu'est-ce donc ?

Sebastian sourit.

_ Et voilà, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes un.

Le démon l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es à moi pour l'éternité, ainsi que ton âme si délicieuse…

Ciel ferma les yeux, soupirant. Il _captait_ l'âme de Sebastian, noire, terrifiante, dangereuse mais douce et protectrice à la fois. Son âme était liée à la sienne, comme un seul être. Désormais, plus jamais il n'échapperait à la bête de l'Enfer. Le jeune homme attrapa la main du démon et la serra. Sebastian se baissa et l'embrassa.

_ Pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il en regardant son contractant.

_ Pour l'éternité, répéta Ciel.

* * *

* : "On dit que ça porte bonheur au nouveau né. Et vu que Ciel va "renaître", c'est comme si ces pierre étaient là pour lui porter une certaine protection." (merci lisa-chan ;) )

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
